The invention relates to an apparatus for connecting an external water feed line to an internal water line of a household appliance for caring for laundry items, especially a washing machine or a washer-dryer.
It is known that washing machines have an external water feed hose via which water can be directed from a household water supply to the washing machine. It is also known that such washing machines have a safety valve to enable the water feed to be blocked or released and have an Aqua-stop functionality.
With known appliances the fitting or installation of the safety valve and the water feed system is separated and therefore demands a considerable outlay. In addition this results in different appliance connections. Last but not least the separate installation of a safety valve and of the water feed system requires a considerable amount of space.